


Alles, das bleibt

by Finnis



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV Second Person, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnis/pseuds/Finnis
Summary: Nach dem Ende der Welt erinnert sich Minato. Seine Freunde tun es nicht.[Übersetzung]





	Alles, das bleibt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557366) by [Laora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora). 

> Yahoo, until we meet again.
> 
> Anmerkung der Autorin/des Autors des Originals:
> 
> Spoiler für das Ende von The Journey.
> 
> Notiz meinerseits:
> 
> A big Thank You to the author who gave me their permission! I'm so glad that I was able to translate it. 
> 
> Ich habe diese Fanfiktion um 23 Uhr abends mit 3 Tassen Kaffee intus übersetzt, und obwohl ich sie mehrmals durchgelesen habe, können Fehler vorhanden sein (zumal ich mich in einer Dauerschleife von Rivers in the Desert befand. Great Song, 12/10 would listen again) Ich persönlich habe Persona 3 nicht durchgespielt, aber sowohl den englischen Anime geschaut als auch den Manga gelesen, weshalb einige deutsche Begriffe falsch sein können.
> 
> Was mich ultimativ an dieser Geschichte interessiert hat, war die Darstellung der Gefühle und der Schreibstil. Ziemlich selten findet man Geschichten die in der 2. Person geschrieben sind.
> 
> Erlaubnis ist vorhanden.
> 
> If the original content creator wants me to take this work down, please contact me and I'll gladly do that.

Du hattest nicht erwartet, den Fall zu überleben.

Aber du erinnerst dich an Nyx und Messiah, und du erinnerst dich daran, gefallen zu sein, als du bewusstlos wurdest – und als du aufwachst, liegst du in deinem Bett im Schlafzimmer des Wohnheims. Neben deinem Bett steht ein lauwarmes Glas Wasser mit einigen Crackern, und dein MP3-Player und deine Kopfhörer liegen ordentlich daneben.

Du setzt dich vorsichtig auf, hältst deinen schmerzenden Kopf und versuchst herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht.

Es ist immer noch kalt draußen, falls der fallende Schnee ein Indiz dafür ist; es ist vielleicht Mitte des Tages, und als du mit tauben Fingern nach deinem Handy greifst, sagt es dir, dass es der 3. Februar 2010 ist.

Drei Tage nach dem Tag, an dem du dir sicher warst zu sterben – du starrst ausdrucklos in die Luft, bevor du dich richtig aufsetzt. Du ignorierst die Schmerzen in deinen Gelenken, zumindest für den Moment, und gehst ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, darauf aus, herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist.

Du verlierst dein Gleichgewicht auf Knien, die sich verweigern zu funktionieren, und Füßen, die du nicht richtig fühlen kannst und stolperst zu Boden, nur deine schnellen Reflexe retten dich vor einer blutigen Nase. Du – du nimmst an, dass es Sinn macht, nachdem du bei diesem Kampf all deine Kraft verbraucht hattest, aber du hast dich noch nie so _müde _gefühlt. Nicht nach irgendeinem anderem Kampf mit einem Schatten, nicht nach Ikutsukis Verrat, nicht einmal – nicht einmal, nachdem deine Eltern …

Hämmernde Fußstapfen sind im Flur zu hören, und du siehst nach oben, versuchst dich zu fokussieren, während Junpei die Tür aufschmeißt. „Du bist wach!“ sagt er, Überraschung und Freude huschen über sein Gesicht, als er einen Schritt nach vorne macht und dir eine Hand zum Aufstehen reicht. „Du solltest es vermutlich erstmal langsam angehen lassen – geht’s dir gut? Klang so als wärst du ziemlich hart aufgekommen, Mann - du bist seit _Ewigkeiten_ nicht mehr wach gewesen- „

Aber irgendetwas an seiner Gestalt ist _merkwürdig, _und vielleicht verbringst du einen Moment zu lang damit, herauszufinden, was es ist, denn Junpeis Griff um deinen Arm wird fester, während seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe schießen. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragt er, dich den Rest des Weges nach oben ziehend. „Nur keine Scham wegen der Grippe, die kann `ne richtige Schlampe sein, wenn sie will - Yuka-tan und ich können es gar nicht erwarten, bis du wieder gesund bist!“

Du blinzelst Junpei an und kneifst dann deine Augen zusammen, denn deine Augen können sich einfach nicht auf ihn fokussieren, und dein ganzes Zimmer schwankt auf eine besorgniserregende Art und Weise, trotz des festen Griffs deines Freunds. Du nickst, denn du denkst, dass irgendwo darin eine Frage war. Junpeis Lächeln wächst wieder, und vorsichtig führt er dich zum Bett zurück.

„Ich hol dir noch mehr Wasser,“ sagt er, als er sicher ist, dass du nicht mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlagen wirst. „Ruf einfach, wenn du noch was brauchst, kay?“

Du nickst wieder und er grinst dich an, bevor er sich umdreht und aus dem Raum eilt. Du starrst ihm für einige Momente hinterher, denn irgendetwas an seiner verschwommenen Gestalt erscheint dir merkwürdig.

Junpei kommt nicht zurück bevor du einschläfst, aber du bemerkst, am Rande deines Bewusstseins, dass sein SEES-Armband fehlt.

.

.

Yukari kommt die nächsten paar Tage mit Mahlzeiten herein – meist nur dicke Brühe, aber wenn du angibst, immer noch hungrig zu sein, erhellt sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, und einige Minuten später kommt sie mit fester Nahrung zurück. „Du bist nicht wirklich… bei Bewusstsein gewesen,“ sagt sie leise, ihr Gesicht besorgt, während sie deinen zitternden Händen zusieht. „Zumindest die letzten paar Tage. Wir hätten dich wahrscheinlich ins Krankenhaus bringen sollen, aber…“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und schlingt für einen Moment die Arme um ihren Körper, bevor sie sie fallen lässt. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du dich besser fühlst. In der Schule waren auch schon alle besorgt.“

(Als du sie nach dem Fall fragst – indirekt, denn du denkst, dass deine Furcht sich vielleicht bestätigt hat – erhältst du nur einen ausdruckslosen Blick. Und du denkst, der Fakt, dass der Rest nicht herbeigeeilt ist um dich zu treffen, eine Menge aussagt, nachdem sie so verzweifelt klangen während des Kampfes.)

Du versicherst ihr, dass alles in Ordnung ist, denn Yukari war schon immer jemand, der sich dauerhaft Sorgen machte, und so viel solltest du zumindest für sie tun. Obwohl sie dir nicht vollkommen zu glauben scheint, wird ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannter und sie lächelt dich an, als sie an diesem Abend geht.

.

.

Ein paar Tage später bist du dir nicht sicher, ob die erdrückende Erschöpfung weniger geworden ist, oder ob einfach nur die pure Verzweiflung, alle anderen zu sehen, alles andere übertrumpft. Aber du schaffst es aufzustehen und zur Tür zu gehen, den Knauf ein wenig fester anfassend, als notwendig, bevor du in den Flur hinaustrittst.

Akihiko ist da, gerade dabei sein Zimmer zu betreten, und du hebst eine Hand zum Gruß, bevor du dich an die merkwürdigen Umstände, in denen du gerade bist, erinnerst. Auch er trägt sein Armband nicht, und obwohl sich eine Augenbraue vor Sorge hebt, als er sich zu dir dreht, fehlt das volle Vertrauen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Arisato?“ fragt er skeptisch, und du versuchst nicht zusammenzucken, denn du warst so lange nur_ Minato _für ihn, seitdem du in das Wohnheim gezogen warst. „Iori und Takeba meinten, dass du dich nicht so gut fühlst – Mitsuru wird dich ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen, wenn du noch viel länger schläfst.“

„Mir geht’s gut,“ sagst du leise, und Akihiko zieht auch die andere Augenbraue hoch, um sich der anderen anzupassen. Die Wahrheit ist, die Gestalt deines Freundes wird immer verschwommener, mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht und du hast keine Ahnung, wie du es alleine nach unten schaffen willst. Der Flur fängt an näher zu kommen.

„Hey, _hey,_“ sagt Akihiko, schnell auf dich zukommend – und dann sind starke Hände unter deinen Achseln. Er tritt deine Tür weit auf, und trägt dich halb zurück zu deinem Bett.

„Scheiße, Iori hat keine Witze gemacht,“ murmelt er, sein Handy rausholend und irgendetwas darauf tippend, nachdem er dich situiert hat. Du streckst plötzlich die Hand nach ihm aus und greifst nach seinem Sweater; er sieht dich von oben herab an, offensichtlich überrascht.

„Geht – geht es den anderen gut?“ fragst du, und Akihiko blinzelt.

„Warum würde es ihnen nicht gut gehen?“ sagt er schließlich. „Ich habe nicht wirklich Überblick über die Junioren, aber du bist der Einzige, der Mahlzeiten verpasst, wenn es das ist, was du meinst.“

Die Antwort ist gut genug, bis du dich mit eigenen Augen versichern kannst, dass es den anderen gut geht, und du lockerst deinen Griff an seinem Shirt und erlaubst ihr zu fallen. Akihiko runzelt die Stirn, bevor er sich umdreht um zu gehen, die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich schließend.

Du greifst mit zitternden Händen nach deinem MP3-Player neben deinem Bett und drehst ihn auf volle Lautstärke, verzweifelt nach etwas Vertrautem suchend.

.

.

Mitsuru bedrängt dich damit, zum Arzt zu gehen – sie ist dir vertraut, nach allem, was du die letzten paar Monate für sie gemacht hast, aber nicht so vertraut, wie sie es sein sollte. Sie tut so, als wärt ihr Freunde, nicht so, als wärt ihr Teammitglieder, die sogar den Tod selbst besiegt haben.

Es ist _falsch,_ und diese Falschheit sitzt in deinem Magen wie ein Stein, aber du hast niemanden, mit dem du es besprechen kannst. Du hast mit der Möglichkeit, die Schattenstunde zu vergessen, gerechnet, natürlich, aber… du dachtest nicht, dass du der Einzige wärst, der sich daran erinnern würde, aus Gründen, die du nicht erklären kannst. Du hast auch nicht erwartet, dass es so sehr schmerzen würde.

Die meisten deiner physischen Wunden von deinem Kampf mit Nyx sind einige Tage später verheilt, als du zum nächsten Mal versuchst aufzustehen. Junpei ist neben dir, sein Griff um deinen Arm ist stark – und Mitsuru steht vor dir, Tod steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, solltest du versuchen dich überanstrengen.

Aber du fühlst dich besser als das erste Mal, dass du aufgewacht bist – obwohl du dich keinesfalls _gut _fühlst. Junpei sieht zufrieden aus, und Mitsuru ist offensichtlich erleichtert, und sie helfen dir die Treppe runter für ein gemeinsames Abendessen, dass du seit über einer Woche nicht mehr hattest.

Fuuka ist da und sie lächelt dich warm an, als sie dich sieht, dich fragend, ob du dich jetzt wieder besser fühlst. Aber ihr Blick ist genauso unwissend wie der der anderen, und du schluckst die Wahrheit herunter, leicht nickend. Ihr Lächeln wird breiter und sie tätschelt kurz deine Schulter, während Junpei dich neben ihr situiert.

Aigis ist nirgendwo zu sehen, und auch weder Ken noch Koromaru sind da, und du schluckst die Panik herunter, während du realisiert, dass keiner von ihnen einen _Grund _hat, hier zu sein. Aber würden die anderen sich überhaupt daran erinnern, wenn sie verletzt worden wären –wenn sie _getötet_ worden wären-?

Das hätte nicht passieren können. Du hast sie _gerettet_; du hast Nyx aufgehalten, hast das Siegel mithilfe deiner eigenen Seele erschaffen. Aigis ist wahrscheinlich nur zum Labor zurückgekehrt; Ken ist zum Wohnheim der Grundschule gegangen und Koromaru bewacht den Schrein.

Es gibt nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, da bist du dir sicher, aber die Panik am Rande deiner Sinne verschwindet nicht. Junpei sagt irgendetwas lächerliches und Yukari weist ihn dafür zurecht, und es liegt mehr Boshaftigkeit hinter ihren Worten als dort sein sollte; Akihiko steht in dem Moment auf, indem er den letzten Bissen seines Essens geschluckt hat, er murmelt irgendetwas darüber, seinen Raum aufräumen zu müssen, bevor er in einigen Wochen auszieht.

Der Schmerz ist deiner Brust ist plötzlich und du starrst ihm einige Momente hinterher, während er die Treppe hochläuft. Akihiko war immer bereit für ein Gespräch nach dem Abendessen, mit jedem, der auch nur ansatzweise interessiert aussah. „Arisato, geht es dir gut?“ fragt Mitsuru, und du blinzelst, dich wegdrehend um sie anzusehen.

„Mir geht es gut.“ Sagst du, obwohl du wahrscheinlich noch nie etwas gesagt hast, was weniger der Wahrheit entsprach.

.

.

Am nächsten Tag kehrst du zur Schule zurück, die Geräusche von rasselnden Ketten und schwerem Atem verfolgen dich auf Schritt und Tritt.

Alle freuen sich dich zu sehen – Kaz schlägt dir auf den Rücken, hart genug, um dich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen; Kenji grinst dich von weiter hinten aus dem Klassenzimmer an, breit und unwissend; Keisuke, Hidetoshi, Yuko und Chihiro halten dich alle im Flur an, Erleichterung klar auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie dich fragen, ob du dich besser fühlst.

Du warst nie für dein Lächeln bekannt, also hinterfragt es niemand, wenn du nur nickst du sagst, dass du immer noch ein wenig müde bist. Du hörst ihre Antworten kaum über der sich anbahnenden Drohung des Schnitters in deinem Verstand.

Du nimmst den ersten Zug nach Hause, deine Kopfhörer unsäglich laut, und tust dein Bestes um die sich aufstellenden Haare auf deinem Nacken zu ignorieren.

(Du hast dieses Monster nur einmal gesehen, im Sommer, auf einem Flur im Tartaros, der so instabil war, dass nur Schatten eines höheren Levels überleben konnten. Du hattest den Grund fast schon zu spät herausgefunden, als die Ketten anfingen zu rasseln und Fuuka euch anschrie die Treppe zu finden.)

(Ihr hattet es fast nicht geschafft – du sahst einen blutigen Kopf und riesige Waffen und Ketten die den Flur hinter euch lang schwebten, während Yukari kreischte und Aigis sich umdrehte um ihm entgegenzutreten und Akihiko versuchte euch alle drei mit sich zu ziehen, sein Gesicht bleich und entsetzt.)

Der Schnitter war das schrecklichste was du je gesehen hattest, bis du Nyx trafst, bis die Welt um dich herum anfing auseinanderzufallen. Und ist es nicht _lustig,_ dass der Tod deine Seele für sich beansprucht, und nun sein Lakai gekommen ist, um sie zu holen.

Mitsuru ist die Einzige in der Lounge als du ankommst, und du schüttelst leicht deinen Kopf um ihn freizubekommen, nimmst deine Kopfhörer ab um Hallo zu sagen. Aber sie starrt dich einen Moment zu lang an und seufzt.

„Du hättest heute nicht zur Schule gehen sollen,“ meint sie, aufstehend und zu dir hingehend, um dich zur Couch zu führen. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, Arisato. Ich bin ernsthaft um deine Gesundheit besorgt.“

„Ich fühle mich viel besser als vorher,“ sagst du, denn ist das, was der Wahrheit am nächsten kommt, und Mitsuru schüttelt ihren Kopf, als du dich setzt.

„Das besorgt mich nur noch mehr,“ meint sie, und seufzt noch einmal, als sie dich von oben bis unten mustert. „Ich will, dass du von einem Arzt untersucht wirst, ich werde die Kosten übernehmen. Aber wenn etwas Ernsthaftes vorliegt, dann müssen wir herausfinden was es ist, damit wir es behandeln können.

_Es kann nicht behandelt werden, _willst du sagen. Aber sie würde es nicht verstehen, also versuchst du zu lächeln und zu nicken. Sie atmet tief aus. „Danke.“ Sagt sie und holt ihr Handy heraus.

.

.

Sie meint, dass du einen Termin in einer Stunde hast, was dich auf den Verdacht bringt, dass sie entweder ihre Verbindungen spielen lassen hat mit dem Krankenhaus ihrer Familie, oder dass sie den Termin schon geplant hatte und dich dorthin geschleppt hätte, auch wenn du verneint hättest.

Du entschiedest dich, darüber nichts zu sagen, während sie dich im Zug begleitet. Obwohl sie die Stirn runzelt, als du die Musik laut genug aufdrehst, dass auch sie sie hören kann, sagt sie nichts. Ein wenig Gnade, nimmst du an. Der Schnitter würde dich ansonsten in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Du nimmst nur die Kopfhörer ab, als Mitsuru zu der Rezeptionistin geht und leise mit ihr spricht, bevor du sofort in ein Untersuchungszimmer gebracht wirst. Mitsuru wartet draußen, ihre Statur steif und ihre Augen voller Feuer, dich dazu herausfordernd, den Doktor oder sie darüber anzulügen, was hier vor sich geht.

Du seufzt, schiebst deine Hände in deine Taschen und versuchst dem Krankenpfleger zuzuhören, als er dir Standartfragen stellt.

Nein, nichts tut weh. Du bist hier, wegen zunehmendem Unwohlsein und Erschöpfung, die vor circa 2 Wochen angefangen haben. Eigentlich bist du hauptsächlich hier, sagst du mit einem schiefen Lächeln, weil Mitsuru dich mitgeschliffen hat.

Der Krankenpfleger füllt die Formulare mit einem Stirnrunzeln aus, macht kleine_ hm-_Geräusche über deine Organwerte und meint, dass er den Arzt gleich wieder mitbringt.

Die nicht-Stille ist kaum erträglich, für die knappe Minute die du alleine bist, und selbst mit deinem Rücken zur Wand fühlst du dich, als würde sich etwas anschleichen. Du nimmst tiefe Atemzüge, widerstehst der Versuchung deine Musik wieder anzustellen und zählst die Sekunden bis der Doktor wiederkommt.

Auch er scheint besorgt, als er sich deine Wertetabelle ansieht. Dein Blutdruck ist ziemlich niedrig und du bist untergewichtig, obwohl du immer gesund und fit warst. Beides sind neue Entwicklungen, und der Arzt will einige Tests durchführen, um zu sehen, ob es eine Art Ungleichweicht in deinem Körper gibt, dass man mit Tabletten wieder ausgleichen kann, oder ob es etwas Ernsthafteres ist, um das sie sich kümmern müssen.

Du _hm-st _In Zustimmung, wissend, dass Mitsuru dich hier sonst nicht rauslassen wird und das Stirnrunzeln des Arztes vertieft sich. „Ist irgendetwas vor zwei Wochen passiert, was das hier ausgelöst haben könnte?“ fragt er, dich über die Ränder seiner dünnen Brille anstarrend, als er das Klemmbrett ablegt. „Irgendwelche drastischen Lebensveränderungen, wie ein Unfall oder ein Tod?“

Nur dein eigener – nur die Aversion aller anderen. „Nicht das ich wüsste,“ sagst du, und seine Stirn legt sich in Falten, aber er fragt nicht weiter nach.

.

.

Die Tests bringen nichts, wie erwartet, und Mitsuru macht sich Sorgen, scheint aber zu akzeptieren, dass physisch gesehen nichts mit dir falsch ist. „Gib mir Bescheid, wenn es wieder schlimmer wird,“ sagt sie dir harsch, an dem Tag, an dem die Ergebnisse eintreffen. „Nur, weil die Ärzte nichts finden können, heißt es nicht, dass du vollkommen gesund bist.“

„Werde ich,“ lügst du, und versuchst deine Schultern zu entspannen und betest dafür, dass sie das Thema fallen lässt.

Du bemerkst, dass du immer mehr Zeit mit deinen Freunden außerhalb von SEES verbringst, zumindest, wenn du die Kraft dazu hast. Deine Beziehungen zu ihnen haben sich seit dem Fall nicht verändert, und die Vertrautheit ist beruhigend – auch wenn du nicht mehr die Energie dazu hast zum Training für Leichtathletik zu gehen oder den Kitamuras dabei zu helfen, ihren Laden zu organisieren.

Aber trotzdem liebst du, nach alldem, immer noch deine Teamkameraden - und nimmst Junpeis Einladungen, mit ihm zu diversen Manga-Cafés und Karaoke zu gehen, immer an. Es ist anstrengend, auf eine Art und Weise, wie du es niemals erwartet hättest. Alles, das _fehlt _tut mehr weh, als du dir eingestehen willst.

Fuuka runzelt manchmal die Stirn, wenn sie dich ansieht, als ob sie versucht irgendetwas herauszufinden. Du fragst dich, ob Juno sich immer noch in ihrem Hinterkopf versteckt hält, ihr Dinge zuflüstert, die sie nicht ganz hören kann – sie über deine schwindende Gesundheit warnt. So oder so, sie bringt es nie zur Sprache und du bleibst zurück, dich fragend ob es wohl mehr wehtut als die Erleichterung, dass die einzigen Fragen die sie dir stellen könnte, die sind, die du nicht beantworten kannst.

Du findest Koromaru am Schrein vor, beschützend und liebevoll wie immer. Er ist glücklich dich zu sehen, genauso wie jeden anderen respektvollen Besucher des Ruheplatzes seines Herrchens. Du bringst ihm manchmal Essen und er fängt wieder an, dich zu lieben – aber es ist nicht dasselbe.

Trotzdem, erwischt du dich immer öfter dabei, wie du an einigen Abenden auf dem Spielplatz neben ihm sitzt und stundenlang seinen Rücken streichelst und ihn hinter seinen Ohren kratzt, während du ins Nichts starrst. Er verlässt den Spielplatz nicht bis du es tust, gelegentlich kratzt er an deinen Armen, leckt einige verirrte Tränen weg, die manchmal fallen.

Koromaru mag vielleicht nur ein Hund sein, aber seine Gesellschaft ist vielleicht die beruhigendste, die du seit dem Fall gefunden hast.

Heute bleibst du bis lange nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit – du bist dir sicher, dass Mitsuru und die anderen dich dafür belehren werden, aber es ist nicht so, als wäre noch irgendetwas eine Gefahr für dich. Mit dem Verschwinden der Schattenstunde und den Schatten gibt es nichts mehr, was dich noch bedroht; also erlaubst du dir noch einige Minuten mehr mit Koromaru, du lehnst dich an die Rutsche und schaust zu den Sternen empor.

Eine Bewegung zu deiner linken erregt deine Aufmerksamkeit, und du drehst dich leicht, um zu sehen wer es ist. Die Gegend ist nur schwach beleuchtet, aber jemand kleines läuft heimlich die Stufen hoch, gebeugt und sich verstohlen umsehend.

Du setzt dich auf bevor dein Gehirn die Gestalt überhaupt als Ken registriert hat, und rufst ihm mit heiserer Stimme zu, bevor du realisierst, dass er vielleicht keine Ahnung haben könnte, wer du eigentlich bist.

Er zuckt zusammen, und sieht zur dir herüber, aber Koromaru sitzt schwanzwedelnd neben dir; offensichtlich erinnern sich die beiden aneinander. „Koro-chan?“ fragt er, ein wenig unsicher, und Koromaru bellt einmal, sein Schwanz schlägt gegen deinen Knöchel während er zu deinen Füßen sitzt. Ken zögert bevor er in deine Richtung läuft, er schaut sich in der Dunkelheit um, bis seine Augen schließlich auf dir landen.

„Oh, Minato,“ sagt er, seine Augen werden ein Stück größer als er dich wiedererkennt. „Uhm, was machst du so spät noch hier draußen?“

„Ich musste nur über etwas nachdenken.“ Sagst du, und versuchst zu lächeln. Ausgerechnet Ken braucht nicht noch mehr Dinge, um die er sich Sorgen machen muss. Zumindest erkennt er dich, und er ist in Sicherheit. „Wie ist es dir ergangen? Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her.“

„Ja,“ sagt er, seine Tasche ein wenig fester umklammernd. „Mir geht es gut, ich dachte nur, dass alle von euch mit Klausuren beschäftigt sein würden, also wollte ich euch im Wohnheim nicht belästigen.“

„Du wärst niemals eine Belästigung,“ sagst du sofort, deinen Kopf so stark schüttelnd, dass du einen Moment lang Sterne siehst. „Du bist unser Freund, nicht?“

„Ja…“ meint Ken, und scheint einen Moment lang verwirrt, bevor er seufzt. „Uhm, ich habe Koro-chan nur etwas zu essen gebracht, und wollte ein bisschen am Schrein beten, also…“

„Sicher, lass dich nicht von mir abhalten.“ Meinst du sofort, und brauchst einen Moment um dich hochzustemmen während Ken dich beobachtet. Eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erscheint, aber er sagt nichts dazu.

Stattdessen – „Willst du mit mir beten?“ fragt er plötzlich, und du blinzelst einfach nur, ein wenig überrascht. „Es hilft mir immer mich zu beruhigen, und seitdem…“

Er wird immer leiser, ein wenig verwirrt, und Koromaru winselt. „Ich… dachte nur du hättest jemanden, für den du beten willst.“ Sagt er schließlich, wieder zu dir aufschauend. „Es- schien wichtig, in diesem Moment, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, für wen.“

„Meine Eltern.“ Sagst du sanft, flüchtig zu dem Schrein hinter dir blickend. Er versucht sich an Shinjiro zu erinnern, sicherlich, aber anscheinend wurde seine gesamte Existenz aus Kens Gedächtnis gelöscht. „Sie starben vor fast elf Jahren.“

Ken wird rot, als er sich zu erinnern scheint, und vor Scham sieht er weg. „Tut mir leid, dass ich es vergessen habe.“ Sagte er leise, aber du schüttelst deinen Kopf.

„Ihr alle habt gerade andere Dinge, um die ihr euch kümmern müsst, es ist in Ordnung,“ sagst du, kurz zögernd bevor du zum Hauptgebäude läufst. „Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her für mich - Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sich genauso sehr über meine Gebete freuen, wie deine Mutter.“

Der Schrein ist groß und eindrucksvoll, aber du kniest dich neben ihn, während Koromaru in einiger Entfernung wartet, das Essen fressend, was Ken ihm mitgebracht hatte. Ihr seid beide für eine lange Zeit still; du betest auch für Shinjiro und Chidori; selbst für Jin und Takaya. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch Leute haben, die je von ihrer Existenz wussten.

Schließlich stehst du auf, wirfst einige hundert Yen in die Spendenbox, und lächelst Ken an, als auch er aufsteht. Koromaru trottet herüber, grinsend, und du beugst dich nach unten um ihn hinter den Ohren zu kratzen.

„Ich habe auch für dich gebetet,“ sagt Ken auf einmal, und du zuckst zusammen, dich aufrichtend um ihn anzustarren. „Ich weiß, wir kennen uns nicht so gut, aber… du siehst so aus, als könntest du es brauchen.“

Er scharrt mit der Schuhspitze auf dem Boden, anscheinend peinlich berührt, aber dein Lächeln ist jetzt natürlicher als zuvor. „Danke dir,“ sagst du, und Kens Wangen nehmen an Farbe zu während er zaghaft zurück lächelt. „Ich denke, dass jeder von uns manchmal Gebete benötigt.“

Ken geht bald darauf, und du weißt, dass auch du nach Hause musst. Aber während du dich von Koromaru verabschiedest, und die Stufen herabsteigst, bemerkst du, wie schaurig still es geworden ist.

Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob es wohl Kens Gebete waren, die den Schnitter für diese Nacht verstummen ließen, aber dies ist die beste Nacht, die du seit dem Fall hattest.

.

.

Eines Nachts, als die Mitternacht kommt und vorbeizieht, wünschst du dir, dass Akinari noch leben würde.

Es ist nicht so, als wüsste er von der Schattenstunde, oder überhaupt über irgendetwas, was du getan hast – schließlich schienen deine eigenen Probleme immer so klein im Vergleich zu seinen. Aber er verstand die Endgültigkeit des Todes; besser als jeder andere, er wusste es und trat dem Wissen, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte, entgegen.

Du weißt, dass du stirbst. Du spürst es tief in deinen Knochen, in deinen müden Augen und in deinen zitternden Händen. Du weißt es jedes Mal, wenn du nach zwölf Stunden Schlaf aufwachst und dich nach zwölf weiteren Stunden Schlaf sehnst. Du erinnerst dich daran, warum das passiert (ein Wunder an sich selbst), und du bereust es nicht.

Deine Freunde und den Rest der Welt vor ewiger Apathie zu retten, ist definitiv dein Leben wert, aber _verdammt, _du hattest noch nie solche Angst.

Du nimmst Akinaris Notizbuch von deinem Schrank, zögerst bevor du die erste Seite öffnest. Er hatte alles, was er besaß in dieses Buch gepackt - alles und mehr, denkst du, und die Seite fängt an zu zittern, als deine Sicht von Tränen verschleiert wird. Du lässt dich schwer auf dein Bett fallen und starrst ausdruckslos auf die saubere, zittrige Handschrift auf der ersten Seite, die Akinari als Autor angibt.

Du schluckst, umklammerst den ledernen Umschlag noch etwas fester und blätterst zu einer hellen Illustration und einem sauber gedruckten Text.

Du atmest tief ein und beginnst zu lesen: _Einmal, vor langer Zeit, gab es einen pinken Alligator…_

.

.

Als du am nächsten Tag gehst liegt Akinaris Buch am Kopf deines Bettes, in Reichweite und sicher vor neugierigen Blicken.

Es ist ein Sonntag, glücklicherweise, aber du hast länger geschlafen als du wolltest; es ist fast Nachmittag, als du es endlich runter bis zur Lounge schaffst. Fuuka und Yukari haben sich auf der Couch niedergelassen, über Fuukas Laptop gebeugt und reden leise miteinander. Notizen für die aufkommenden Klausuren (etwas, worum du dich einfach nicht mehr kümmern kannst) liegen verstreut, verwaist auf dem Kaffeetisch.

„Oh, Minato!“ sagt Fuuka, ihre Augen werden groß, als sie zu dir hochblickt. Ihre Hand greift nach dem Laptop, ihn ein wenig näher zu sich ziehend. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Gut,“ meinst du, und runzelst die Stirn, als du siehst, wie schuldig Yukari aussieht. „Was macht ihr hier?“

„Uhm, nichts,“ sagt Fuuka, und du hast noch nie in deinem Leben eine so offensichtliche Lüge gehört. „Wir haben für die Klausuren gelernt, und dann…“

Sie wird immer leiser, nach unten schauend, und Yukari setzt sich etwas gerader hin. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht,“ sagt sie unverblümt, und du blinzelst nur, versuchst unterbewusst etwas gerader zu stehen. „Du bist nicht mehr derselbe, seitdem du krank geworden bist - was geht hier vor sich?“

Du schluckst und schaust zwischen den beiden hin und her. Fuukas Unterlippe zittert ein wenig und Yukaris Augen wirken stählern als sie zu dir hochschaut. „Ich bin nur müde,“ sagst du, und Yukaris Gesicht verhärtet sich.

„Das ist doch nicht normal,“ sagt sie und greift nach Fuukas Laptop, dreht ihn um, um dir einige Dutzend offene Tabs zu zeigen – einige medizinische Seiten, einige alte Zeitungsartikel. „Sieh, wir haben ein wenig gegraben – erinnerst du dich daran, wie letztes Jahr so viele krank wurden und wochenlang die Schule verpasst haben? Es gibt all diese alten Artikel von Leuten, die einfach mitten in einer Nacht plötzlich komatös wurden und ins Krankenhaus mussten!“

Du blinzelst sie an; hatte einiges Wissen über das Apathie-Syndrom Ryojis versprochene Säuberung der Schattenstunde überlebt? „Ich bin nicht komatös,“ sagst du, ein wenig defensiv und Fuuka seufzt, als Yukari abrupt aufsteht und auf dich zu kommt. Es gibt einen plötzlichen, scharfen Stoß In deiner Schulter und du verlierst deine sowieso schon unsichere Balance, stolperst zurück, bevor Yukari dich an deinem Arm festhält.

„_Das ist nicht normal,_“ sagt sie wieder, dich zornig anstarrend, während ihr Griff fester wird. „Wir _wissen_, dass Kirijo dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat um dich untersuchen zu lassen – was haben sie dir gesagt?“

„Dass sie nichts finden konnten, was mit mir nicht stimmt,“ gibst du zurück, und Yukari kneift die Augen zusammen, bevor sie ihre Hand fallen lässt.

„Wir machen uns nur Sorgen,“ sagt Fuuka nach einer Pause, ihren Laptop auf den Kaffeetisch stellend und ebenfalls aufstehend. „Du - naja, du scheinst nicht mehr du selbst zu sein, und wenn du wirklich krank bist…“

Sie zögert, ihre Augen verlieren den Fokus. „Es ist… nur ein Gefühl, das ich habe, aber ich denke, dass wirklich etwas mit dir _falsch _sein könnte. Fast so, als würde etwas fehlen, wenn das Sinn macht?“ Sie schüttelt stark ihren Kopf, und schaut nach oben um dir ordentlich gegenüberzutreten. „Und – wir beide, und Junpei und die Senioren – wir wollen, dass du weißt, dass du uns alles sagen kannst oder wenn es irgendetwas gibt, wobei wir dir helfen können, in Ordnung?“  


Du schluckst den plötzlichen Frosch in deinem Hals runter, und schaust von Fuuka zu Yukari, die heftig nickt. „Das werde ich,“ sagst du, deine Stimme ein wenig heiser und du wünschst, du müsstest nicht lügen.

.

.

„Hey, Ar- Minato,“ sagt Akihiko am nächsten Tag, und du zuckst stark zusammen. Er steht, als du dich umdrehst, in der Lounge hinter dir, neben einem nervösen Junpei. „Willst du was Essen gehen? Wir haben kein Essen mehr hier im Wohnheim, und keiner von uns will einkaufen gehen.“

Du blinzelst und versuchst dein Bestes um dich auf sein Gesicht und seine Stimme zu konzentrieren, obwohl deine Erschöpfung immer spürbarer wird. „Sicher,“ sagst du, denn es ist nicht so, als hättest du irgendwelche Pläne für diesen Abend, und du hast seit dem Fall sehr wenig kostbare Zeit mit Akihiko verbracht. „Wohin?“

Akihiko grinst dich ein wenig an und Junpei entspannt sich sichtlich. „Ich kenne einen großartigen Ramen-Shop,“ sagt er, denn natürlich tut er das. „Der Weg ist nicht zu weit und es ist eine ziemlich warme Nacht.“

„Okay,“ meinst du, stemmst dich von der Couch, die Sterne die vor deinen Augen tanzen wegblinzelnd und versuchst die plötzliche Benommenheit die du fühlst nicht zu zeigen Akihiko runzelt die Stirn, aber verliert kein Wort darüber als er euch nach draußen führt.

Junpei konstantes Geplapper erfüllt die Nacht, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und seine Hände in seinen Taschen, er bedrängt Akihiko ihm die Antworten für die Klausuren zu verraten und erzählt all das Zeug, dass er für die Frühlingsferien geplant hat. Du hörst zu und nickst, sagst, dass du keine besonderen Pläne hast, wenn er dich fragt und versuchst mit Akihikos zügigem Tempo Schritt zu halten als er euch die Straße herunterführt.

„Dude, mach mal `n bisschen langsamer,“ sagt Junpei zu Akihiko, Verzweiflung lesbar auf seinem Gesicht nachdem du zum dritten Mal stolperst. Dein Gesicht brennt während du dich aufrichtest, du drehst dich zu ihnen um zu sagen, dass es kein Problem ist, aber er fährt fort. „Meine Beine sind noch ganz verkrampft vom ganzen Sitzen – lass die Work-outs für _nach_ den Ferien, okay?“

„Oh,“ sagt Akihiko, sein Tempo sofort verlangsamend und dir nicht einmal einen Blick zuwerfend als er Junpei verlegen angrinst. „Sorry deswegen.“

Du erwartest ein Lächeln, einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, ein Zwinkern von Junpei - aber dieser tut nicht mehr, als nur kurz in deine Richtung zu blicken. Stattdessen neigt er den Kopf nachhinten um die Sterne anzusehen, laut darüber nachdenkend, ob er wohl in seinem letzten Jahr eine Freundin bekommen würde.

Du denkst an Chidori, die nur einen Grabstein hat, weil Mitsuru darauf bestand und ihn selbst bezahlte. Junpei hatte mehr Nächte dort verbracht, als im Wohnheim, als der Fall immer näherkam.

Du fragst dich, ob sich überhaupt jemand an sie erinnert, und denkst, dass die Antwort vermutlich nein lautet.

Ihr erreicht das Restaurant früh genug; es ist spät genug, sodass die übliche Menschenmenge schon fast weg ist. Akihiko sitzt wie üblich am Tresen, als ob er dort hingehören würde, er grinst den Koch vertraut an und bestellt dreimal die Spezialität des Hauses. Junpei jammert, dass er nicht mal eine Chance hatte das Menü durchzusehen, während er sich neben dich setzt, aber Akihiko versichert euch beiden, dass nichts anderes überhaupt damit vergleichbar ist.

Ein paar Minuten später, als der Koch die Schüsseln vor euch abstellt, hört Junpei auf zu meckern.

„Dude, isst du das noch?“ fragt Junpei ungläubig, rechts neben dir, und du schaust zu ihm rüber, nur um zu sehen, dass seine Schüssel fast leer ist. „Wenn nicht-„

Akihiko muss ihm wohl über deine Schulter hinweg einen bösen Blick zugeworfen haben, denn er hört auf und ändert sofort seine Taktik. „Ich meine, du musst hungrig sein, nicht? Dieses Zeug ist unglaublich! Du musst es essen!“

Du verziehst dein Gesicht und hebst deine Essstäbchen wieder auf, um einen weiteren Bissen zu nehmen, während beide dir zusehen. Die Konsistenz ist gut, und du erinnerst dich daran, wie gut es geschmeckt hatte, als du einige Monate zuvor mit Nozomi hier warst. Aber jetzt schmeckt es praktisch nach gar nichts, und du musst die Essstäbchen wieder ablegen, als dein Magen sich umdreht, wenn das Essen deine Kehle herunterrutscht.

„Minato,“ sagt Akihiko, Sorge liegt in seiner Stimme und du hebst deinen Kopf um ihn anzusehen. „Wir – naja, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich.“

„Nicht du auch noch,“ murmelst du, ohne wirkliche Wut hinter deinen Worten. Du schätzt ihre Sorge, aber mit dem Klingeln in deinen Ohren und deinen vernebelten Gedanken bist du dir nicht sicher, ob du sie so anlügen kannst. Du willst ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, mehr als alles andere, aber sie würden es nicht verstehen. Sie würden sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen – um deine geistige Gesundheit, wahrscheinlich – und es würde dich nirgendwo hinbringen.

Du wirst bald weg sein – sehr bald, sollte deine abnehmende Gesundheit ein Indiz dafür sein. Wenn sie sich nie daran erinnern, dann werden sie nur denken, dass du krank geworden bist. Und wenn sie sich daran _erinnern_, dann werden sie hoffentlich verstehen, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest.

„Ich weiß, Mitsuru kommt manchmal etwas harsch herüber, aber sie meint es nur gut,“ fährt Akihiko fort, und du seufzt. „Wir machen uns alle Sorgen- du warst seit Wochen nicht mehr gesund. Und Junpei sagt, dass du Mahlzeiten auslässt.“

„Dude, _erzähl_ ihm das doch nicht,“ zischt Junpei und du seufzt erneut, als Akihiko die Augen verengt.

„Was ist hier los?“ fragt er, sein Tonfall hart. „Wenn du krank bist, dann musst du es jemandem sagen – Mitsuru hat Zugriff auf die besten Ärzte der Welt. Wir können dir helfen, wenn du aufhörst zu lügen!“

Seine Fäuste liegen geballt in seinem Schoß, und seine Stimme ist ernst, auf eine Art und Weise wie du sie nur selten gehört hast. Du realisierst, dass, obwohl Junpei Chidori vergessen hat, Akihiko sicherlich nicht Shinjiro vergessen hatte. „Sie war mit mir schon bei einigen Ärzten,“ sagst du. „Keiner konnte eine Krankheit feststellen.“

„Aber du bist offensichtlich krank,“ sagt Akihiko, und du zuckst halb mit den Schultern, während die Geräusche des Schnitters ihren Höhepunkt erreichen. Junpei macht ein kleines Geräusch hinter dir, und es schneidet durch den Nebel, bringt dich wieder ein wenig auf den Grund zurück.

„Offensichtlich,“ gibst du leise zu, und Akihiko atmet tief aus.

„Wir können dich im Krankenhaus unter Beobachtung stellen lassen,“ schlägt er vor und setzt sich gerade auf, als ob das Zugeständnis und die Anfänge eines Plans ihm halfen die Kontrolle zu behalten. „Sie hat Verbindungen in Tokio – sie haben Krankenhäuser auf Weltniveau dort, wir könnten-„

„Ich muss nicht nach Tokio,“ meinst du hastig, deinen Kopfschüttelnd. „Und ich weiß nicht, was sie überwachen könnten, was sie nicht schon längst gecheckt haben.“

Akihikos Gesicht verzerrt sich, und er lehnt sich nach vorn, deine Schultern ergreifend. „Du solltest wissen,“ sagt er, seine Stimme ruhig. „Ich habe vor langer Zeit einmal versprochen, dass ich niemanden, der mir wichtig ist verletzt lassen werde. Und ich weiß, dass wir nur Wohngemeinschaftsgenossen sind, aber ich bin dein Senior, und…“ für einen Moment verstummt er, seine Augen verlieren ihren Fokus. „Nun ja, ich will nicht, dass dir irgendetwas passiert, besonders, wenn ich es hätte vermeiden können.“

„Ich schätze das sehr,“ sagst du nach einem Moment, versuchend den Frosch in deinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Du blickst über deine Schulter zu Junpei, der untypisch ernst aussieht Er nickt dir zu. „Ich… ich verspreche, dass ich es euch wissen lasse, wenn sich etwas verändert. Aber in diesem Moment, bin ich einfach… Ich bin einfach nur wirklich müde. Das ist alles.“

Das ist alles, was sie verstehen würden - und beide sehen nicht sehr überzeugt aus, während Akihiko seine Hand fallen lässt. „Iss zumindest die Hälfte deiner Schüssel,“ sagt er, dir zunickend. „Dann können wir nach Hause.“

Du seufzt, nimmst deine Essstäbchen wieder auf und versuchst dein Bestes, reinzuschlagen.

.

.

Es sind drei Wochen seit dem Fall vergangen (die längsten drei Wochen deines Lebens), und du weißt, dass dein Zustand immer schlimmer wird.

Mitsuru hatte dich zu einem anderen Arzt geschliffen, und noch einem, und schließlich sogar zu ihrem Privatarzt - aber keiner konnte herausfinden, was mit dir los war. „Ruhe dich etwas aus,“ meint der letzte, „und komm sofort zurück, wenn es schlimmer wird.“

Mitsurus Blick, als du herauskommst, ist schrecklicher als alle ihre Bufudynes auf dem Schlachtfeld je waren.

Der Schnitter ist schon lange wieder in deinen Hinterkopf zurückgekehrt, die meisten rationalen Gedanken übertönend; es ist alles was du tun kannst um bei Konversationen zumindest halbwegs bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Du hast es vollkommen aufgegeben, in der Klasse mitzuarbeiten; alle pauken für die Klausuren, aber deine Textbücher stapeln sich, ungenutzt, auf deinem Schreibtisch.

Du bist dir sicher, dass du vor deinem letzten Schuljahr weg sein wirst – du hast keinen Grund deine verbliebene Zeit damit zu verschwenden.

Die anderen sehen dich schräg an als du sagst, dass du wieder ausgehst, anstatt mit ihnen zu lernen; sogar Junpei legt sich ins Zeug, verzweifelt darauf aus, die Prüfung zu bestehen. Akihiko öffnet den Mund, offensichtlich will er etwas sagen, aber er scheint sich um zu entscheiden, als du ihn erwartungsvoll ansiehst. „Bleib nicht zu lange weg,“ sagt er. „Mitsuru wird dich umbringen, wenn du das tust.“

„Ist in Ordnung,“ sagst du und ignorierst die Art, wie Mitsurus Blick sich verhärtet als du aus der Tür trittst.

Heute Nacht läufst du zur Paulownia Mall, dich fragend ob vielleicht Tanaka da sein wird, um dich für ein oder zwei Stunden zuzulabern. Aber die Mall ist menschenleer, der Bass des Clubs erreicht dich kaum durch das weiße Rauschen in deinem Kopf. Dein Blick gleitet über die Ladenfronten, das Schild für Karaoke erhascht für einen Moment deine Aufmerksamkeit, bevor dein Blick nach unten flattert.

Der Hinterhof, normalerweise hellblau erleuchtet und unheimliche Musik emanierend, ist dunkel und ruhig. Du runzelst die Stirn, dich fragend ob deine Augen dir einen Streich spielen; immerhin hatten Igor und Elizabeth die Tür immer für dich offen gelassen, die ganze Nacht durch, bereit dich zu unterstützen, wenn es notwendig war. Langsam läufst du in die Richtung, und erst, als du das Ende des Hinterhofs erreichst, realisierst du, dass der Velvet-Room wirklich und wahrhaft weg ist.

Deine Fingerspitzen kratzen über die hintere Wand als du nach der Tür greifst, und du blinzelst, dich im schummrigen Licht umschauend. Igor ist nicht der Typ, der anderen Tricks spielt, aber vielleicht Elizabeth – vielleicht ist der Velvet-Room umgezogen, vielleicht –

Vielleicht haben sie dich zurückgelassen, weil du dein Ziel erreicht hast. Weil du von der Kraft, die sie dir gaben langsam zugrunde gehst_. (Übernimm Verantwortung für deine Entscheidungen.) _Immerhin hatte Igor dir Messiah gegeben – vielleicht wegen deiner Verbindung zu Ryoji; Igor hatte die Kraft deiner Freunde benutzt um bei der Versieglung Nyx' zu helfen.

Igor war immer da gewesen um dir zu helfen, egal wie kryptisch es war, und Elizabeth schien immer so erfreut, wenn du die beiden in ihrem Reich besucht hattest. Aber jetzt, da euer Vertrag vollendet war, haben sie vielleicht keinen Nutzen mehr für dich. Vielleicht ist Messiahs weitere Existenz in deinem Hinterkopf nur eine Nachwirkung des Falls, und die Kraft der Wild Card ist außer Reichweite.

Die Gasse ist dunkel, und es gibt hier nichts mehr für dich; du runzelst die Stirn, als du in die allgemeine Richtung der Tür schaust, bis du dich schließlich umdrehst und zurückläufst. Wenn Igor nichts mit dir zu tun haben will, dann ist das okay - du wirst die Zeit, die du noch hast mit deinen Freunden verbringen: die Social Links, zu deren Erschaffung Igor dich so sehr gedrängt hat.

Am Ende kommst du ziemlich früh zum Wohnheim zurück, und obwohl du die anderen kaum sehen kannst, lächelst du sie nichtsdestotrotz an. Fuukas Lächeln erhellt den ganzen Raum, und Junpei legt hastig sein Textbuch zur Seite, dich fragend, ob du einen Film schauen willst.

Yukari stößt ihren Ellbogen in seine Seite und zischt ihm etwas zu, und du schlägst stattdessen eine Filmnacht für das Wohnheim vor. Es wird langsam spät, betonst du, und die Prüfungen fangen morgen an. (Du denkst nicht, dass du es noch bis Port Island Station schaffen wirst, aber keiner von ihnen muss das wissen.)

Mitsurus Augen verengen sich und Junpei stöhnt übertrieben - aber Akihikos Miene erhellt sich, und er sagt, dass er gleich wieder da sein wird, dass er erst neulich eine DVD gekauft hat, die er schauen will.

Du hilfst dabei die Couches umzustellen, bis Mitsuru deine zitternden Arme bemerkt und dich dazu bringt, dich hinzusetzen. Aber der Rest stellt schnell die Lounge um; Fuuka verschwindet für ein paar Minuten bevor sie mit Mikrowellen-Popcorn zurückkommt, und Akihiko stellt irgendeinen Actionfilm an, auf den du dich nicht ganz konzentrieren kannst. Junpei hingegen ist begeistert, und Yukari scheint interessierter, als sie zeigen will. Selbst Mitsuru hat ihr Buch weggelegt und lehnt sich mittlerweile in ihrem Sessel zurück um den Film mit einer kleinen Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen anzusehen.

Du bist eingebettet auf einer Couch zwischen Junpei und der Lehne, und selbst mit den übertriebenen Reaktionen deines Freundes auf alles, was im Film passiert, kannst du deine Augen nicht wirklich offen halten. Der Film plärrt aus dem alten Fernsehset, und Junpei hüpft praktisch auf seinem Sitzplatz auf und ab, als die Aliens zusammengeschlagen werden (schon wieder), aber du fühlst wie dein Kopf gegen seine Schulter und die Lehne der Couch fällt.

Du schläfst schnell ein, obwohl diese Position so unbequem ist, und wachst für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr auf.

.

.

In deinen Träumen steht Elizabeth weinend vor einem Satz von riesigen, goldenen Türen.

.

.

Ms. Toriumi runzelt die Stirn als du ein fast leeres Aufgabenblatt einreichst, aber du ignorierst ihre Sorge, gehst zurück zu deinem Tisch und legst den Kopf auf die Platte, planend für die nächste halbe Stunde bis es klingeln wird zu schlafen. Es ist der letzte Prüfungstag; Junpei wird vermutlich glücklich sein, dass er nicht Klassenletzter ist.

Es ist ein dunkler, selbstkritischer Gedanke, aber als der Februar mit dem März verschmilzt, scheint dies die einzige Art von Humor zu sein, die die noch unterhält.

„Du warst ja ziemlich schnell fertig!“ sagt Yukari, dich anstrahlend, nachdem sie dich wachgeschüttelt hat, und du kannst nicht sagen, ob du ihre gezwungene Fröhlichkeit wertschätzt oder nicht. Sicherlich denkt sie, dass du wieder mal eine super Punktzahl erzielt hast – obwohl du krank bist wird es wohl reichen um zu bestehen. Du entscheidest dich dazu, diesen Gedanken nicht zu entmutigen, dehnst stattdessen deinen Nacken und deine Schultern als du dich aufsetzt, ein Lächeln versuchend.

„Wie denkst du hast du abgeschnitten?“ fragt Junpei mit einem Grinsen, während er sich über die Lehne seines Stuhls lehnt als er sich umdreht um dich anzusehen. „Ich denke, dass das Lernen sich richtig ausgezahlt hat – ich wusste die meisten Lösungen richtig schnell!“

„Das ist großartig,“ sagst du, dein Lächeln wird etwas natürlicher; selbst Yukari sieht zufrieden aus.

„Willst du heute was machen?“ fragt Junpei strahlend, seinen Kopf schief legend als er nachdenkt. „Wir könnten zum Karaoke oder in die Spielhalle, das Ende des Jahres feiern!“

Du verziehst dein Gesicht, versuchst herauszufinden ob du überhaupt die Energie hast, nach Hause zu gehen. Aber Yukari boxt ihm auf den Arm – „Du weißt, dass er sich nicht gut fühlt, _Stupei. _Gibt es irgendetwas, was du tun willst, oder willst du nach Hause?“ fragt sie, sich zu dir drehend, und du blinzelst, versuchst nachzudenken.

Du wolltest noch etwas bleiben und dich von deinen Freunden verabschieden – angeblich, weil es das Ende des Schuljahrs ist. Aber Yukari und Junpei scheinen sich zu freuen, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, und du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass du morgen noch leben wirst. Du kannst dann mit deinen anderen Freunden reden.

„Es ist ein neuer Sci-Fi-Film rausgekommen, nicht?“ fragst du, denn du erinnerst dich vage daran, wie begeistert Fuuka darüber gesprochen hat. „Für ein paar Stunden zu sitzen klingt großartig.“

Yukaris Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert sich leicht, aber sie widerspricht dir nicht. Junpei führt euch zum Bahnhof, nachdem ihr Fuuka abgeholt habt; er plappert den gesamten Weg über die vorherigen Filme der Reihe, prahlt damit wie er Spoiler bis jetzt vermieden hat und versucht im nächsten Atemzug zu erraten, was jetzt wohl geschehen wird.

Fuuka lächelt und nickt, bis sie entfliehen kann – und fällt zurück um neben dir zu laufen, ihr Gesicht vor Sorge verzerrt. „Du siehst grauenhaft aus,“ sagt sie leise, und du hörst sie kaum über dem Gezänk von Yukari und Junpei – über dem Schnitter, der jetzt fast ohrenbetäubend laut ist.

„Es ist immer noch wie vorher,“ meinst du, und sie bewegt ihre Hand ruckartig in einer abgehackten, kleinen Bewegung, als ob sie nach deinem Arm greifen wollte. „Müde, fühle mich einfach nicht so gut.“

„Es scheint schlimmer zu werden,“ sagt sie, und die Furcht auf ihrem Gesicht bringt dich dazu in der Mitte des Gehsteigs anzuhalten, dich irrational zu fragen, ob sie sich wohl erinnert. „Es… es stört mich schon die ganze Woche, wie schlimm du aussiehst. Es macht mich fast krank, als ob…“

Sie wird immer leiser, bevor sie dir in die Augen schaut. „Ich fühle mich, als würde ich etwas vergessen,“ gibt sie schließlich zu, und wringt die Hände. „Etwas Wichtiges, über dich.“

Du blinzelst um die plötzlichen Tränen zurückzuhalten, lächelst, trotz des Klumpens in deinem Hals und schüttelst den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen,“ sagst du, und Fuuka verzieht ihr Gesicht. „Ihr kümmert euch alle so sehr um mich, ich denke nicht, dass ihr irgendetwas passieren lassen würdet, nicht?“

„Wir versuchen es,“ gesteht sie ein, ihre Arme um ihre Körpermitte schlingend, „aber ich habe Angst, dass es nicht genug ist. Es ist lächerlich, aber ich habe Angst – was ist, wenn du sehr krank bist? Was ist, wenn du _stirbst _und keiner von uns es besser weiß?“

Du beißt die Zähne zusammen; wie zur Hölle sollst du darauf antworten? „Ich werde nicht sterben,“ sagst du, mit so viel Bestärkung und Unbeschwertheit hinter deinen Worten, wie du nur aufbringen kannst. „Mach dir um mich Sorgen, wenn du willst, aber _darum _musst du dir keine Sorgen machen.“

Fuuka zögert, sie schaut kurz zu Yukari und Junpei, die einige Meter vor euch immer noch zanken. „Ich weiß, dass es lächerlich ist,“ sagt sie leise. „Es ist nur… ein Gedanke, den ich nicht ganz abschütteln kann, weißt du? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit diesem Zeug so sehr belästige, aber…“

„Fuuka,“ sagst du ernst, wieder einmal auf dem Bürgersteig anhaltend um sie anzusehen. „Du –_ihr _alle – seid meine Freunde. Ihr stört mich nicht damit, es wird nur etwas anstrengend mit der Zeit. Aber es ist… beruhigend zu wissen, dass ihr euch um mich sorgt.“

„Natürlich sorge ich mich um dich!“ sagt Fuuka laut, und Yukari dreht sich zu euch um. „Wir sind durch so viel zusammen durchgegangen, wie könnte ich nicht-?“

Sie schneidet sich selbst das Wort ab, reibt ihre Augen und dreht sich weg, ihre Augenbrauen sind zusammengezogen. „Fuuka?“ fragt Yukari, wieder zurückgehend und dir einen alarmierten Blick zuwerfend. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Tut mir leid, mir geht’s gut,“ sagt Fuuka und richtet sich mit einem wässrigen Lächeln wieder auf. „Lasst uns weitergehen, okay?“

Yukari sieht skeptisch aus, dreht sich aber wieder um, als du einen Schritt nach vorn machst. Junpei, der mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln weiter weg steht, läuft auch weiter, also sieht es keiner der beiden, als Fuuka deine Hand ergreift und sie fest drückt.

Du zuckst kurz zusammen und drehst dich zur Seite, um sie anzusehen, aber sie sagt nichts – sie hält nur deine Hand für einige Momente länger fest, bevor sie ihre fallen lässt, und du denkst, dass du weißt, was sie dir sagen will, als sprachliche Verständigung versagt hat.

Keiner von euch beiden sagt auf dem restlichen Weg zum Kino noch etwas.

.

.

Keisuke wird seine Aufnahmeprüfungen nächstes Jahr ablegen. Nozomi verlässt die Stadt für eine Welt-Gourmet-Tour nach dem Tag der Abschlussfeier. Kaz ist vollständig geheilt und bereit für das regionale Treffen, dass in einigen Wochen stattfinden soll.

Alle machen weiter und tun großartige Dinge mit ihren Leben – aber du stirbst, und keiner von ihnen weiß es. Während der letzten paar Schultage, wenn dein Kopf sich anfühlt als wäre er voller Steine und dein Gehör und deine Sicht anfangen zu versagen, dann tust du dein Bestes um jeden deiner Freunde in der Stadt zu besuchen – und auch diejenigen, mit denen du nur im Vorbeigehen sprachst – um dich von ihnen zu verabschieden.

Viele von ihnen hinterfragen die Endgültigkeit deiner Konversationen; alle von ihnen kommentieren etwas über deine Gesundheit. Du bist zu müde um noch wirklich zu lächeln, aber du versicherst ihnen, dass du sie nur vor den Frühlingsferien noch einmal sehen wolltest. Du wirst reisen, sagst du, um für einige Wochen deine Familie zu besuchen, und bis das nächste Schuljahr anfängt nicht mehr zurückkommen.

Einige von ihnen – die Kitamuras, Yuko, und auch andere, mit denen du bereits über deine Familie gesprochen hast – scheinen deine Geschichte nicht zu glauben. Aber keiner hinterfragt zu sehr, wenn sie sehen, wie du auf deinen Füßen hin und her schwankst, wie deine Augen nicht mehr fokussieren können, die Art, wie du fast den Überblick in der Mitte einer Konversation verlierst.

Keisuke schaut dich ein wenig zu lang mit Sorge in seinen Augen an, und Bunkichi steckt dir so viel Melonenbrot, welches du kaum schmeckst, zu, bis dein Bauch schmerzt, aber niemand hinterfragt deine fragwürdigen Geschichten. Du bist sowohl glücklich darüber, als auch enttäuscht – mittlerweile würdest du die Wahrheit sagen, wenn jemand nachfragen würde. Du hast nur noch so wenig Zeit übrig – und alleine zu sterben macht dir mehr Angst, als du zugeben willst.

Als du an diesem Abend in das Wohnheim stolperst ist die Lounge leer, und der Schnitter türmt sich über dir auf.

.

.

Am nächsten Morgen siehst du zum ersten Mal seit dem Fall Aigis.

Du bleibst abrupt auf dem Innenhof stehen, sie anstarrend, als sie hinter einem Baum zurückstarrt. Du warst dir sicher, dass sie nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen war, oder überhaupt im Wohnheim gewesen war, aber Ms. Toriumi hatte nicht einmal ihre Abwesenheit kommentiert. Obwohl Yukari sagt, dass sie mit bei euch lebt, ist ihre Stimme unsicher, als ob sie weiß, dass es wahr ist, aber nicht genau sagen kann, warum.

Aber Aigis ist_ hier, _und Aigis _lebt, _und du sackst vor Erleichterung ein wenig zusammen. Du öffnest den Mund um ihr zuzurufen, aber als du wieder zum Baum siehst ist sie nicht mehr da. Die erste Glocke läutet und du musst weiterlaufen, die Treppen langsam hochgehen, damit du nicht zu spät kommst.

Aigis` weite Augen, als sie dich anstarrte – als ob sie nicht erwartet hatte, dich hier zu sehen – verfolgen dich die gesamte Unterrichtsstunde hindurch.

Du hast ein halbes Dutzend Briefe von Freunden, die weggezogen sind; Maiko und Mamoru und Mutatsu und alle anderen haben dir geschrieben, dir erzählt, was für wunderbare Dinge sie schon erlebt haben in ihrem neuen Leben. Die Briefe ziehen dich runter, sorgfältig hineingesteckt in deine Schultasche. Du denkst an Maikos saubere Handschrift, Bebes nachlässige Hiragana und daran, dass du ihnen antworten solltest.

Du _solltest,_ aber du bist nicht in der Lage dazu. Du schaffst es kaum noch wach zu bleiben; glücklicherweise hat Ms. Toriumi aufgehört dich dafür zurechtzuweisen, im Unterricht einzuschlafen, seit sie bemerkt hat, dass du die ganze Zeit über das MMO mit ihr gespielt hast. Du fühlst dich ein wenig schuldig ihre Demütigung so auszunutzen, aber du denkst nicht, dass du wach bleiben könntest, selbst wenn du es versuchen würdest.

Der einzige Grund, warum du weiterhin zur Schule kommst, ist, um deine Freunde zu beruhigen und Mitsurus Sorgen zu lindern, und deine Erleichterung, dass die Abschlussfeier morgen ist, übertönt alles andere. Du wirst deine Freunde auf dem Schuldach treffen, wenn sie sich daran erinnern, sofort nach der Zeremonie. Und wenn keiner von ihnen kommt… naja, das Dach ist ein schöner Platz um den Nachmittag zu verbringen, mit Sonnenschein und Kirschblütenblättern.

Du hast Glück, wenn du noch eine weitere Woche hast, geschweige denn den weiteren Monat der Frühlingsferien, die dich in dein letztes Schuljahr bringen würden. Heute ist der letzte ordnungsgemäße Schultag dieses Semesters; als die Glocke läutet grinsen sich alle an, umarmen ihre Freunde und machen großartige Pläne für den Nachmittag des morgigen Tages aus.

Du versuchst Kenji und Kaz anzulächeln als sie an dich herantreten, aber alles was du schaffst ist deine Augen offen zu halten und deinen Kopf aufrecht zu halten.

„Ruh dich ein wenig aus, okay?“ meint Kaz, und sein Gesicht ist vor Sorge verzerrt als er auf dich runter sieht. Kenji reicht dir eine Hand um dich hochzuziehen, auch er runzelt die Stirn. „Ich brauch dich in Topform für das Treffen – selbst wenn Hayase nicht da sein wird, wir können jetzt nicht nachlassen!“

„Ich werde mich bemühen,“ sagst du, denn du schaffst es einfach nicht mehr zu lügen. Kenjis Griff um deinen Arm wird für einen Moment fester, bevor er seine Hand fallen lässt, und beide sehen dich merkwürdig an.

„Ich meine, wenn du immer noch krank bist kannst du ja zumindest kommen um zuzusehen,“ erwidert Kaz, Unsicherheit schwächt seine Stimme, und du blinzelst nur. „Aber ich meine, selbst Pfeiffer'sches Drüsenfieber sollte nur einen Monat lang dauern, nicht? Und du bist krank seit…“

„Dem 31.,“ bietest du an, und Kenjis Gesicht verzieht sich vor Sorge.

„Richtig,“ sagt Kaz, seine Augen geweitet, „also wirst du bald wieder gesund, nicht wahr?“

Du verziehst dein Gesicht, stellst die Füße ein wenig weiter auseinander um dein Gleichgewicht zu halten und murmelst, dass es das ist, was auch du hoffst.

Beide starren dich an, Kaz Hände schweben in der Luft, als ob er sich fragen würde, ob er helfen kann. „Hör mal, Minato,“ sagt er schließlich, und du schaffst es dich auf ihn zu konzentrieren als er fortfährt, „Du bist der, der mich davon überzeugt hat, meine Gesundheit ernst zu nehmen. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich so einfach davonkommen lasse?“

„Nein,“ sagst du leise, „Ich weiß einfach nur nicht, was ich noch tun kann. Das hier ist nicht so einfach wie ein kaputtes Knie.“

„Schlaf,“ sagt Kaz sofort, schiebt dich weg bis du vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers stehst und gibt dir dann einen leichten Stoß. „Geh zurück zum Wohnheim, dräng deine Freunde dazu dir Abendessen zu kochen, und_ schlaf. _Arbeite auf deine Gesundheit hin, und wir sehen uns später, in Ordnung?“

Du schluckst, fühlst deinen schwerfälligen Herzschlag und deine angestrengten Atemzüge, und plötzlich bist du dir sicher, dass du keinen von beiden je wiedersehen wirst. Also drehst du dich wieder um, schaust ihnen beiden für einige Sekunden in die Augen und sagst, „Vielen Dank, für alles.“

Kaz blinzelt, erneut taucht die Sorge auf seinem Gesicht auf, und Kenji grinst dich an, er schafft es kaum seine eigene Besorgnis zu unterdrücken. „Wofür sind Freunde sonst da?“ fragt er, die Arme verschränkend und lehnt sich gegen deinen Tisch. „Ich werde mich mal nach der heißesten Lehrerin umsehen und es dich dann wissen lassen, in Ordnung? Ich muss ja schließlich dafür sorgen, dass du es nächstes Jahr in die beste Klasse schaffst!“

Er zwinkert dir zu und Kaz rollt mit den Augen, und du lächelst die beiden an, bevor du dich umdrehst und das Klassenzimmer verlässt.

Der Flur ist voller Leute – Chihiros Gesicht wird von einem Roman versteckt, Yuko mit ihrem Trainingsanzug über ihrem Arm und schnell den Flur herunterlaufend, Hidetoshi, der leise außerhalb des Schülerrats mit Mitsuru redet. Du zögerst, dich fragend ob du irgendetwas zu ihnen sagen solltest, aber immerhin ist dies der letzte Schultag; keiner will in der Schule eingepfercht sein, wenn draußen die Kirschen blühen.

Du lässt die Schultüren hinter dir, atmest die warme Frühlingsluft ein und läufst langsam zum Bahnhof. Du hältst unterwegs nach Aigis Ausschau, versuchst durch das weiße Rauschen in deinem Kopf auf ihre deutlichen hydraulischen Gelenke zu achten, aber du hörst nichts. Du fragst dich vage ob sie wohl eine Halluzination gewesen war, hervorgebracht von deinem versagenden Verstand. Warum sollte Aigis schließlich noch hier sein, nach dem Sieg über Nyx?

Das Wohnheim ist, wieder einmal, menschenleer, und du begibst dich auf den mühevollen Weg zum zweiten Stock, bevor du beinahe auf dem Schreibtisch zusammenbrichst. Du holst die Briefe aus deiner Tasche, sie anstarrend - Mutatsus ist ein formeller Brief auf richtigem Briefpapier, während Maikos eine aus einem Notizbuch herausgerissene Seite ist. Alle von ihnen sind aufrichtig, warm und voller Hoffnung auf eine gute Zukunft. Alle von ihnen schreiben, dass sie dich wiedersehen wollen, wenn sie wieder zurück nach Iwatodai kommen.

Du siehst auf den Stapel von weißem Papier auf der einen Seite deines Tisches, und weißt, dass sie alle Antworten verdienen, Du weißt aber auch, dass du nicht mal genug Kraft hast um einen zu schreiben, geschweige denn ein halbes Dutzend.

Und verdient SEES nicht auch einen Brief? Egal, ob sie sich an die Schattenstunde erinnern oder nicht, ihr seid immer noch gute Freunde – so viel hast du verstanden. Wenn sie sich nie daran erinnern, dann werden sie geschockt sein und um dich trauern; aber, wenn sie sich erinnern, dann werden ihr Grauen und ihre Schuld sie wohl verschlingen.

Die goldenen Türen sind wieder und wieder in deinen Träumen aufgetaucht, und du weißt, dass du sie bewachen musst. Wenn es die Menschheit vor Nyx` Wiederkehr beschützt, dann ist das nur ein kleiner Preis, der gezahlt werden muss. Aber sie werden es nicht verstehen - selbst wenn sie sich an die Schattenstunde erinnern, dann würden sie dich anflehen dich selbst zu retten, eine andere Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber dein Schicksal ist schon besiegelt.

Du fragst dich was wohl passieren wird, wenn sie sich erst nach deinem Tod erinnern - und du willst nicht zu lange über die mögliche Antwort nachdenken.

Du hast keine Kraft mehr in deinen Armen oder deinen Lidern, aber du ziehst ein Blatt Papier aus dem Stapel und nimmst einen Stift, einen Moment ausdruckslos vor dich hinstarrend bevor du anfängst zu schreiben:

_„Vielen Dank für alles. Ich habe das hier getan um den Fall aufzuhalten, und ich bereue es nicht. Ich schätze jede Erinnerung die ich im letzten Jahr gemacht habe.“_

Du unterschreibst am Ende in zittrigen Buchstaben, faltest das Papier zweimal und adressierst es an SEES bevor du es auffällig auf deinen Textbüchern deponierst.

Du stolperst die letzten paar Schritte zu deinem Bett, schaffst es kaum deine Kopfhörer und den MP3 abzunehmen und sie neben Akinaris Notizbuch fallen zu lassen, bevor du das Bewusstsein verlierst.

.

.

Am nächsten Morgen wachst du in deiner Schuluniform auf, dein Verstand vernebelt, deine Hände zittern so stark, dass sie keinen Nutzen mehr haben.

Der Schnitter ist still, aber seine Präsenz schwebt über dir wie eine Drohung, so nah, dass du ihn fast fühlst. Du realisierst was das heißen muss, selbst bevor du die Augen öffnest. (Du hoffst nur bis zur festgelegten Zeit auf dem Schuldach überleben zu können.)

Es ertönt ein scharfes Klopfen an deiner Tür und du murmelst etwas, dass nicht einmal du verstehst, während du versuchst dich zumindest auf deinen Ellenbogen abzustützen. Es entsteht eine Pause bis das Klopfen wieder ertönt, dieses Mal von einer Stimme begleitet – „Minato, ich bin es. Aigis.“

Du schluckst schwer, zwingst dich selbst nach oben und sagst „komm rein“, laut genug, dass auch sie es hören kann.

Aigis kommt herein, ihre Augen weit und schmerzerfüllt, auf eine Art wie du es sechs Monate zuvor nie erwartet hättest. Und in diesem Moment ist es so klar, dass sie sich _erinnert _– sie hat den Fall nicht wie die anderen vergessen, und du siehst wie deine Erleichterung sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelt als ihr Körperhaltung zusammenbricht. Sie hat sich immer daran erinnert, sagt sie – und hatte Angst, dass sie als Einzige auf das Dach kommen würde.

Die anderen sind schon lange auf dem Weg zur Schule; Aigis hatte gehört wie Yukari und Mitsuru sich außerhalb ihres Zimmers im Flur beratschlagt hatten, sich fragend ob sie dich wecken und mitbringen sollten – entschieden sich aber schließlich dagegen. Aigis hatte durch die Wände hindurch gehört wie sie gingen, und kam erst aus ihrem Zimmer als die Luft rein war.

„Die anderen – sie erinnern sich nicht an mich,“ erklärt sie, als ihr beide zur Gekkoukan lauft. Sie macht sich Sorgen um deine Haltlosigkeit, aber erwähnt es nicht weiter, nachdem sie dich einmal gefragt hat ob du ihre Hilfe benötigst. „Weil ich ein Produkt der Schattenstunde bin, ist meine bloße Existenz eine Unmöglichkeit für sie. Sie vergessen mich in dem Moment, in dem sie sich wegdrehen.“

Du denkst an Yukaris Verwirrung, an Ms. Toriumis fehlenden Tadel, und es macht ein wenig zu viel Sinn. „Das klingt schrecklich,“ sagst du. Es ist noch schlimmer als das, womit du klarkommen musst – zumindest erinnern sich deine Freunde an dich und schätzen eure Zeit zusammen. Aigis war die ganze Zeit über allein gewesen, nichts anderes als ein Geist in einer Welt die sich weigert ihre Existenz anzuerkennen.

Sie sieht zu dir hinüber, ihr Gesicht gequält. „Ich habe dich nicht aufgesucht,“ meint sie, ihre Hände verkrampft, „weil ich nicht sehen wollte, wie du auf die gleiche Art reagierst.“

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen,“ gesteht du leise ein, und Aigis nickt.

„Ich auch nicht,“ sagt sie, „aber ich habe bis gestern die anderen vermieden, denn ich dachte, dass es mehr wehtäte es sicher zu wissen. Wie auch immer, da der Tag der Abschlussfeier so nah war, musste ich wissen ob sich irgendjemand an unser Treffen erinnern würde.“

„Niemand anders hat es bis jetzt erwähnt,“ sagst du, dein Gesicht verziehend und deine Hände tiefer in deinen Hosentaschen vergrabend.

Aigis zögert. „Vielleicht erinnern sie sich ja noch,“ meint sie. „Mitsuru wird bei der Zeremonie eine Rede halten. Vielleicht ist es ihr Plan, danach zu kommen.“

„Vielleicht,“ stimmst du zu, aber du erinnerst dich an Junpeis aufgeregte Pläne für Karaoke an diesem Nachmittag – die Art, wie Yukari gefragt hat ob du heute ihre Mutter treffen könntest. Du bist dir sicher, dass keiner Pläne hatte, heute das Schuldach aufzusuchen.

Die Schule ist in Sicht und die Sonne ist erblindend, während deine Sicht verschwimmt. Du stolperst über einen Riss im Gehweg und Aigis streckt ihren Arm nach dir aus, um dich fest am Arm zu halten. Sie lässt dich nicht los, selbst als du dich wieder aufrichtest und versuchst deine Hand wegzuziehen und ihre Hand in deine gleitet. „Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen,“ sagt sie, dich ernst ansehend, und du seufzt, wehrst dich aber nicht.

Ihre Hand, obwohl mechanisch, ist sehr warm.

.

.

Die Sonne ist auf dem Dach heller, als du es für möglich gehalten hast und du starrst sie in Verwunderung an, während dein Kopf in Aigis Schoß liegt.

Ihre Beine sind warm, und weich – mehr, als sie das Recht dazu haben. Du hast keine Kraft darüber nachzudenken, also legst du einfach deine Hände auf deine Brust und konzentrierst dich auf Aigis` Gesicht.

Die Sonne ist immer noch in deinen Augen und sie redet sanft mit dir. Tränen sind sichtbar auf ihrem Gesicht. Früher hättest du dich vielleicht darüber gewundert, dass ein Android weinen kann. Jetzt willst du nur noch, dass sie aufhört.

„Warum weinst du?“ fragst du, als sie aufhört, und deine Stimme ist nichts weiter als ein Flüstern, Aigis lacht.

„Ich weiß nicht,“ sagt sie, und wischt die Tränen weg, für einige Sekunden ihre tränenbenetzten Finger anstarrend. „Das ist ein glücklicher Moment, warum also…?“

Sie redet weiter, und du hörst genug, dass du sie zum Aufhören bringen willst, es ihr zu erklären, sicherzugehen, dass sie es versteht. Sie erinnert sich an Nyx, aber sie weist die Aufhaltung des Falls als ein Wunder ohne Konsequenzen ab. Sie spricht von einer Zukunft in der sie dich beschützt, obwohl du schon eine Ewigkeit aufgegeben hast um sie zu beschützen.

Sie muss es verstehen, damit sie es den anderen erklären kann, wenn du weg bist – aber du findest keine Worte dafür.

Du bist so unglaublich müde.

Du bist hier mit Aigis, also wirst du nicht allein sterben, aber sie weiß nicht, dass du stirbst. Sie hat deine stetigen Absagen in diesem Monat nicht gesehen, und deshalb hat sie keine Möglichkeit es zu wissen – sie denkt, dass du einfach müde bist, oder vielleicht ein wenig krank.

Sie denkt, dass sie dich beschützen kann, aber das ist so unmöglich, wie den Tod selbst zu töten.

Deine Finger zucken, beabsichtigst nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, aber kannst die Kraft dafür nicht aufbringen. Sie missinterpretiert die Bewegung, legt ihre Hand über deine und drückt sie als Trost. „Es wird alles gut,“ sagt sie leise, lächelnd. „Ich werde dich immer beschützen.“

Eine Tür wird zugeschlagen, hämmernde Fußstapfen. Du schaffst es gerade noch deinen Kopf in Richtung der Treppen zu drehen, und siehst Farbkleckse von rot und grün, hörst Bellen und klickende Absätze auf Beton.

Deine Freunde sind hier. Deine Freunde sind hier?

Keiner von ihnen hatte sich erinnert; Akihiko und Mitsuru zogen nächste Woche aus; Ken und Koromaru hatten das Wohnheim vollständig verlassen; deine Klassenkameraden waren besorgt um dich, aber konnten es nicht verstehen. Du hattest sie alle angelogen. Aber jetzt hörst du ihre Stimmen, sie filtern durch dein Hören: sie sind genauso euphorisch wie erschrocken, fragen nach dir, fragen ob es dir gut geht-

Aigis' Griff auf deinen Schultern verfestigt sich und ein paar Tränen fallen auf dein Gesicht. Sie lächelt auf dich herab als sie bestätigt, was du kaum wagst zu hoffen-

„Alle sind gekommen,“ sagt sie sanft. „Genauso wie sie es versprochen haben.“

Plötzlich scheint das Wachbleiben äußerste Priorität zu haben, aber auch unmöglich zu sein. Du musst mit ihnen reden – du musst ihnen erklären, dass jetzt alles in Ordnung ist, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen, dass Nyx und die Schattenstunde für immer weg sein werden, solange du da bist um sie wegzuschließen.

Du musst ihnen alles sagen, was du ihnen die letzten paar Wochen nicht sagen konntest, aber deine Sicht verschwimmt immer mehr und mehr, und deine Glieder fühlen sich so schwer an, und selbst die Atemzüge die du angestrengt in deine Lunge ziehst fühlen sich immer unmöglicher an, mit jeder Sekunde die verstreicht. Sie klingen jetzt viel näher und du kämpfst um solange wie möglich bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben um ihnen zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird.

Ihre Stimmen verschwimmen bis die Wörter unerkennbar klingen, und Farbkleckse das Weiße beflecken als sie sich um dich kauern. Während du deine Augen gegen das blendende Sonnenlicht schließt, ist das letzte was du siehst, dass deine Freunde zu dir zurückgekehrt sind.

Das wird genug sein. Es wird immer genug sein.


End file.
